A large number of electrical switches are mounted in a motor vehicle, especially in and around the dashboard. Especially in the dashboard area, arrays of switches may be mounted. Each switch is operated to actuate or de-actuate different electrically operated devices. Once a switch array is mounted in the dashboard, it is very difficult to add new switches, remove switches, or alter the position of switches.